


Feel Better

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [11]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Clyde Logan ain't as simple minded as people think. And when Joe Bang gets him all in his head about it, he knows he can count on you to cheer him up.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Kudos: 37





	Feel Better

You’re spending time together in the kitchen preparin’ a real nice lunch, when Clyde lets out a thoughtful sigh from his spot at the cuttin’ board. He’s been real quiet all mornin’, and that ain’t somethin’ out of the ordinary for Clyde, but still, you have a feelin’ that somethin’s on his mind and you don’t ever want to pressure him to let it out before he’s ready. It looked like now though, he was ready, havin’ let the thoughts sit in that handsome head of his for too long.

“Darlin’?” He asks, chewing on the inside of his cheeks as he carefully slices carrots into pretty ribbons.

“Yeah big bear?” You act as if you ain’t been waitin’ for him to tell ya all mornin’, giving him easy eyes, an encouraging smile.

“Do ya think I’m…simple minded?” He asks, and you frown. That sure as shit wasn’t what you’d been expectin’, and anger begins to boil up in your blood at the idea of someone being so cruel to your man.

“Who the fuck said that?” You ask in return, puttin’ your hands on your hips in that way that’s got Clyde fightin’ a smile. He’s always known you to be feisty, an absolute firecracker.

“We was tellin’ Joe all’a ‘bout the robbery and he said somethin’ along them lines. I think he meant it as a compliment.” Clyde shrugs. He knew Joe didn’t mean it in any bad way or nothin’, but it wasn’t sitting right with him, made him self-conscious in the way that words can always do.

“You’re one of the smartest people I know, Clyde, I mean that.” You say even as you’re puttin’ your own veggies and knife down, walkin’ over to the sink and washin’ your hands, moving around the kitchen as if you’re gearin’ up to go somewhere. “Ain’t _nobody_ gonna make you feel otherwise, not on my watch.”

“Where’re you goin’ sweetheart?” Clyde follows you around, catches you around the middle before you can go put your shoes on.

“To pay Mr. Bang a visit and tell him what for.” You’re frownin’ and the look is so cute on your face that Clyde can’t help but feel a little lighter. He nuzzles his nose into the crook of your neck and sighs.

“Naw you don’t gotta do that – but there is somethin’ you could do…if you’re wantin’ to cheer me up ‘n all.” He suggests.

It doesn’t take long to figure out what he means, not with the way his hand reaches down down down your body, pushes through your panties and rubs at the hot skin of your lower stomach.

“Oh yeah?” Your bad mood drops immediately, replaced with the swoop of excitement as Clyde only hums out a _yeah_ against your neck.

In ten minutes flat, you’ve got him laid up on the couch on his back, your knees straddling his face as he eats your pussy out like he’s a dyin’ man and this is his last meal. You didn’t bother to get naked, not yet anyway, not in your haste, but he did tear your panties clean off of your hips, tore it straight through the middle to kiss and suck and lick at your cunt.

“Yes! God – oh shit Clyde, Clyde honey – yes!” Your head is tipped back as you ride his mouth, his chin, his nose rubbing right up against your clit as he smacks the back of your thigh, makes you yelp out and clench down around his tongue.

“Mmm,” He moans, smears the words into your cunt, lets you feel the vibrations all the way up into your stomach, makes your bones rattle, “Bounce on my fuckin’ face baby.”

And you do, you do you do you do, rockin’ back and forth on his face, your hands grasping at your own tits and squeezing them, rolling your nipples between your fingers to get all your nerves on fire as your body quakes above him.

His hand alternates between holdin’ your hips steady and grabbing or smacking your ass, his other arm hooked around your thigh to keep you from accidentally buckin’ your hips too far and slidin’ off of him. His cock is rock fuckin’ solid in his shorts, and every accidental movement of his own hips and thighs has him groaning into your pussy from the friction of his boxers against his dick.

“Yesyesyesyesyes! Oh – oh – ah!” You gasp, not afraid to be loud, not afraid to shout out his name. You’re all the way out in the middle of nowhere in the woods, after all, no neighbors for as far as the eye can see. You can afford the volume, especially when he goes and starts suckin’ on your clit real hard, tugs it between his lips.

He’s moaning, precious thing, and if you had any energy to spare you’d be thinkin’ about how good he is, how he’s gonna get rewarded for swallowin’ all your come. His eyes are rolled back into his head and his toes are curled against the cushions of the couch and it makes your heart stutter that he loves this, he loves eatin’ your pussy, loves the feeling of your thighs caging his head.

“Clyde! Aw honey, oh!” You shout as your cunt spasms around him, coming so hard and so suddenly that you stumble forward a little, have to brace yourself on the armrest of the couch, your eyes squeezing tight and your hips rolling in desperate attempts for him to lick and suck your folds through it.

He does, your perfect husband, he does, tightens his grip on your ass and pulls you even closer down onto his mouth, desperate to drink up every last drop that you gush all over him.

When you both calm down for half a minute, you grin and fall backwards onto the couch, your ankles by his head. He turns and kisses the arch of your foot, lifts his hand up and lays it on your pussy, thumb swirling lazy circles on your clit as your body shudders under the attention.

“Feelin’ better yet?” You ask with a great big smile, and Clyde huffs out a little laugh.

“I dunno, might need to go another round to find out.” He raises a brow and you bite your lip and nod, laughing happily, blissed the fuck out, when he surges forward and buries his face into your cunt again.


End file.
